It's Just a Nightmare
by AmyHollands
Summary: Yang voices her thoughts about Blake after she disappears. Bumblebee/ bumbleby


Months ago, when we first met at Beacon, I thought I would never care for her. Months ago, I thought I wouldn't even talk to her after assuming she liked books more than people. At the time, I really did think she was a "lost cause."

She was very anti-social, very _mellow_. I was described to be anything but those. I liked meeting new people, making new friends... Blake wasn't going to be an exception. When we became partners, I tried my hardest to get her to talk with the rest of us a lot more.

Some nights, I would hear Blake moan and groan uncomfortably in her sleep. I found it strange that neither Ruby nor Weiss could hear them. Maybe it was because I was closest to her? Who knows, but I did know that Blake would be having some kind of nightmare she never told me about. She never told anyone about. A name repeatedly escaped her mouth though:

"_Adam..._"

When I caught her having this nightmare, I would wake her up and make sure she was okay. She woke up scared, frightened, and sometimes her eyes would be covered in tears. Blake would look at me with her amber eyes and I could only look at her with my best smile. I used to tell her every night:

"_It's okay. It's just a nightmare._"

Whenever I told her that, Blake calmed down and smiled. She trusted me with her fears and although I didn't know what they were, I would do anything to see her smile like that more often. Blake remembered the time Ruby when she was younger. She would ask me to read her some hard, thick books to her like _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ just for her to go back to sleep sometimes. She can be such a kid.

Eventually, everything fell into place. Blake became more sociable, more community-involved. Her nightmares almost seemed to to have disappeared. There were night where she'd even sneak into my bed and I wouldn't hear anything but her soft snores throughout the night. During the day, Blake became more and more a part of our team, Team RWBY.

But that one night changed our whole team's relationship. Weiss and Blake had that argument about the Faunus. We -Ruby, Blake, and I- learned a little bit about Weiss' past with Faunus and how her family had been at war for years past. Blake started to get scared and seemed to feel threatened by Weiss. That was when we figured out why:

"_Well, maybe we were tired of being pushed around!_"

The room fell silent. A peep from neither the evening crickets nor the sounds of whatever team next to us came through the plastered walls. It's as if time stood still for just a moment. And I only wished that moment lasted because that would be the last time I saw her... The last time I would see Blake. I sat down in shock from Blake's implication of being a Faunus, being a part of White Fang. When she ran out of the room... I let her go. I didn't go after her nor did I feel I had the right to at the time. I should have known better. As her partner and the one person who knew her best, I should have gone after her to make sure she was okay, just as I did with her nightmares months before. But this time was no nightmare. In fact, it was the exact opposite. This was the waking world. This was Blake's reality.

When she didn't come back the next morning, I spent the whole day looking for her. I tried everywhere Blake could possibly be, but I never found her. Not even a trace. That weekend, I searched and searched. I feared she wouldn't be in Vale anymore...

Every morning since, I wished. I dreamed. I prayed. I wanted to find Blake in her bed and to see her smile. I wanted Blake to say "Good morning" to me, as she always did. What I wanted, really, was this to me my nightmare and I'll wake up to Blake. She'd tell me that everything would be okay and that she'd see me the next morning. I miss her so much...

I constantly looked at a picture of Blake when I had a break from my search. I had to find her, no matter what it took. With this in mind, I hopped on my motorcycle and left Vale Docks, in search for my partner. Searching for the one person who needs to hear:

"_It's okay. It's just a nightmare..._"

It's just... a nightmare, Blake.

It's just a nightmare...


End file.
